


Angelic Beauty

by Bumblebee_MV



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Makeover, Shopping, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebee_MV/pseuds/Bumblebee_MV
Summary: In a glimpse of life after the Nah-pocolypse, the idiots have an upcoming anniversary! Crowley doesn't know what to do and Zira is looking for some new style?! Our boys are being their ridiculous selves as they try to navigate openly giving things to one another in the name of love. This is for the Good Omens Secret Santa 2019 for Kat (Actanonverba86 on tumblr)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	1. Friday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by my lovely roommate Jessi
> 
> I'm new to this fic writing thing, but it sure is fun! I hit some writer's block, but more chapters will follow over the next few days, please be patient :) (It was just supposed to be a ficlet but it felt best to break it into a few chapters, especially so I can get some of it up sooner rather than later!)

Not much could draw Crowley from a comfortable sleep, especially when that comfortable sleep was spent dreaming of his angel. However when he felt his entire world pulling away from him, he was instantly awake.

“Urggh noooo ssstay,” reaching for Aziraphale, Crowley grumbled...that damn bookshop was enticing his angel from him.

“Sorry dear, time for me to start my day.” ‘That sanctimonious bastard.’ Crowley saw no point in lingering in bed without his angel, not when it meant he could watch his beloved get ready for the day. Plus he needed to start thinking of something rather important. It was a Friday...and next week on Tuesday was their first year anniversary (of actually acknowledging their relationship, god herself is the only one who really knows how long they’ve basically been romantic, certainly these idiots didn’t). Crowley didn’t know how to say ‘thank you for being the literal light of my life and saving me from the darkness in myself’ - to be fair, who ever knows how to say such deep thoughts?

Crowley’s musings were cut off as his eyes were drawn to Aziraphale, pulling on the same outfit as always. Ugh, he didn’t understand how the angel thought his outfit showed his ‘standards.’ Even worse, it was just too many layers for Crowley; they kept him even more separated from his soft angel. Hauling himself up and snagging up the angel’s blazer, Crowley approached Aziraphale just as he finished buttoning his waistcoat and pressed a kiss to his cheek while helping him into the final layer. 

With a snap Crowley made himself presentable - not his preferred method but he wanted to make Zira some breakfast before he lost himself among the books for the rest of the morning. 

“Wafflesss, angel?” he asked as he sauntered away from the small bedroom in the apartment attached to the bookshop. The answering angelic smile was brighter than the sun rising outside, and it was all the answer Crowley needed. The kitchen was well stocked, though neither being needed to eat. Aziraphale’s love of food went beyond basic needs and into the realm of hedonistic pleasure - just don’t tell Her. Crowley, while not smitten with food, was smitten with how his angel ate and therefore had learned all he could of cooking in order to elicit those ‘scrummy’ noises Zira made while eating his cooking.

Breakfast was a silent affair, not unusual since Crowley was not a morning person. But today what left him silent, as Zira skimmed the daily paper, was again the puzzle of what to do for their anniversary. Crowley wanted to do something dramatic - obviously - and romantic but he didn’t want to overwhelm Aziraphale who could get a bit self-conscious of things that pushed too much attention onto him. Which means Crowley probably shouldn’t design a flash mob or hijack a radio station in order to declare his love to the world - or at least the greater London area. A tragedy really, and what else is there? Crowley didn’t think a dinner out would be enough; it’s too normal, something they already did often enough. 

With a small sigh, Aziraphale pushed away from their small kitchen table, “well, I’ll be in the shop dear, will you be joining me today?”

With a nod Crowley got up and followed, refilling his mug with black coffee on his way. He figured keeping Aziraphale in his sight would be the best way to be inspired. 

The morning passed slowly, not many customers trickled through. Aziraphale was working on organizing his shelves and Crowley sat nearby drinking his coffee, studying Zira, and brainstorming - heavily assisted by some google searches. So far all the demon had decided was on some things to NOT do: going to the zoo was out (Crowley always got a little sad thinking about the caged animals, especially those in the herpetarium); crossing the universe to visit Alpha Centauri was a bit much for a weekend getaway; hiring a plane to write ‘I <3 Zira’ in the sky seemed a bit cheesy...and so the bad ideas came and just as quickly were tossed aside.


	2. Friday Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all about the banter uwu

Aziraphale enjoyed his morning at work, even more so because he was amused: Crowley was clearly struggling with something and kept making little sounds ‘ngk’ or ‘gah’ at himself and his cell phone. He did not bother to interrupt or question his dearest, if Crowley wished, he would make his troubles known. 

To be honest though, the angel had something else that had been making him feel a bit funny lately. He had been donated some books and magazines on fashion for his shop (hence his need to rearrange). After skimming them Zira had to admit to himself that he kinda wanted to try some of the more modern fashions. It seems that maybe he had let his standards slip? No. He knows that he is just an old soul with not quite as old fashioned tastes. Regardless, surely it couldn’t hurt to try something new now and again. Plus it was something that Aziraphale could very easily talk Crowley into and any excuse to spend time with his demon was welcome.

Pulling out his pocket watch to check the time, Zira eased off of the step ladder where he had been working. It was time for lunch, excellent! Since there was no one in the shop, the angel just walked to the door, locked it, and flipped over the sign to read closed. He then retreated toward the back of the shop, just then realizing Crowley was staring at him with his characteristic smirk. Zira couldn’t have that now could he?

“So, what have you made me for lunch?” he asked the now very concerned demon.

“Umm..”

“Oh dear, and I’m absolutely famished….” Zira held his sad face in place, Crowley looked so stunned and it made it hard for the angel to contain his smile.

Crowley stood up quickly sputtering, “I can..umm how about… I mean.. I was planning on...sandwichesss?” he finished, deflated. He truly looked worried Zira would expire from one unplanned lunch.

Letting his smirk out, Aziraphale chuckled at the demon. “Oh my, don’t get all concerned, but boy are you cute when you’re flustered. I’m planning to get some fish and chips from that quaint shop down the way, would you care to join?”

Face showing absolute affront at being teased Crowley merely stuck out his forked tongue at the smug angel and grabbed for his coat. “Not funny, Angel, I’m trying to be a proper ssignificant other for you! And you abuse your powersss! How unangelic of you!”

“You’re the one who said I was just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing,” the angel tossed over his shoulder with a wink as they left the shop. Astounded, Crowley just slowly trailed after, probably more in love than he ever thought he could be.

\--

Lunch had that beautiful back and forth banter the two have always been so comfortable to fall into. Not to mention this unassuming little shop had some of the most scrumptious quick food in the area. Aziraphale just wanted to return to the shop and curl up with a book. Maybe the rest of the organization could wait...but well...really he should talk to Crowley. He quite thought a new look would be something fun for their upcoming anniversary. Though Crowley hadn’t mentioned what they would be doing yet.

When they were back at the shop, Aziraphale left the front closed up and followed Crowley back to where he usually sat as Zira worked. This was not overlooked by the demon, though he only raised his brows at the angel and sprawled across the little couch. His gracefully ungraceful demon, the angel thought and, with a soft smile, Zira tucked himself next to Crowley, who more than willingly obliged the snuggles. 

“Tired of your bookss Angel?” Crowley asked as he slung his arm around the blond. 

“Never dear, but I’ve been thinking about something..”

“Hmm, dangerousss habit eh Angel”

Aziraphale gave a small exasperated sigh, of course Crowley was master of dad jokes but sometimes he could really do without. 

“Crowley please,” but the closest to an apology he got was a smirk from the snake, “anyway, I was thinking, maybe...well,” damn why did he feel so vulnerable now? Crowley would love this...but what if he thought it a joke? Or what if he thought Aziraphale couldn’t pull off anything actually fashionable? No, Crowley isn’t cruel, not to him. 

Just then Crowley gently touched Zira’s chin, turning it up (the angel hadn’t realized that as he trailed off he had also shifted his look away, afraid of the vulnerability showing in his eyes). The demon had taken his glasses off, showing the angel that he was removing barriers and allowing a space for emotion and safe vulnerability. Allowing the sincerity of Crowley’s gesture fill him, Aziraphale took a fortifying breath.

“I think, I’d like to try out some new outfits, see what the fashion of this century may have to offer for me.” He watched Crowley’s face as he spoke. It moved through expressions of honest concern, to complete surprise, finally landing on an absolutely beautiful genuine grin.

“Oh Angel! Oh thisss is going to be so much fun! What brought this on? I think I know just the boutique to try firssst, but wait this century also has more than just some new threads for you love! And just wait till I introduce you to Donna! Oh she’sss gonna love you. Hmm the tartan may have to fully go but…”

“Crowley!” the angel cut in before things got out of hand too quickly, “please don’t get carried away...plus you asked a question.”

“Ngk, fine yesss...um so what did bring this on?”

“Well, someone actually donated a box of books and magazines about fashion for the shop and I was casually flipping through and well… a few things caught my eyes.”

“Ha! Who donatesss fashion magazinesss? Do they even know what this shop is?”

Zira smiled, a bit amused himself. He had passed the magazines on to a local library, but some of the books were interesting enough that he kept them for the shop. “Well the books look like they might have been required of a student of a fashion degree and some seem more theoretical than I would have expected of the field of fashion.”

“Oh highly contemplative lot, fasssshion designers are!” Crowley nodded along, though Zira wasn’t quite sure if he was being glib or not. “Regardless Angel, if you want this, I will have it done properly. I ressspect that you don’t want me to get carried away, but you know this is something I enjoy and I want to make sssure you experience everything properly and not half-assed. So it’s that or nothing, get Anathema to take you out for a makeover if you can’t handle me.”

“Oh dearest of course I can handle you… Can you handle yourself is the real question!”

“Gah! What’s made you ssso pert today” Crowley asked, laughter all over his face. It really made the angel appreciate that he had a partner willing to match him with wit and yet lovely tenderness. 

With an indulgent smile Aziraphale inquired, “so, when shall we have this adventure?”

“Hmmm well, it’s basically the weekend, no better time! You weren’t planning on opening the shop tomorrow were you?” Suddenly Crowley was very keen, though Zira thought it wasn’t quite in place with the conversation about the makeover...ahh! Right, the demon had been contemplating something himself, perhaps now Aziraphale would learn what had caused such frustration this morning. 

“No, no...in fact, I’m leaving it closed for the rest of today too. Customers are just...more annoying than normal today for some reason. So what will tomorrow’s torture...ahem...makeover look like?” he asked while flashing a playfully coy smile at his love.

“Well, we can’t start without creating a perfect base...so a nice spa and salon visit in the morning-”

“What?! Surely that’s unnecessary?”

“Of course it’s not,” Crowley said with a slight frown, “and this is less about the necessity and more about the experience anyway. It’s relaxing and will help you get into a more open mindset. Plus you need to meet Donna, she’s the best! Though she won’t have too much she can do for you...” Crowley glanced at the angel’s rather short hair, so Aziraphale deduced this Donna must be a stylist. 

“Okay so...after that...then we get to the clothing?”

“Yes, yesss, as I said, I know the perfect place to start but there are tons of options. We’ll find what’s best for you Angel. Then we can finish off the look here.”

“Huh? Wait what do you mean finish off the look?” Zira was not regretting this, not yet.

“Well...I want to do your makeup, of course, and get you all set for going out?”

“Oh we’re going out?” This was news to Aziraphale but he could only hope it had to do with Crowley’s earlier ponderings.

“Yes, we obviousssly will need to celebrate!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this bit up!


End file.
